powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Arcanon
Lord Arcanon is Sledge's employer, who is a warlord who've had kickstarted the entire event of Power Rangers Dino Charge's story. He was solely responsible for Heckyl turning evil and destroyed Sentai 6. Character History Where It All Began Millions of years ago, an intergalactic warlord named, 'Lord Arcanon '''had heard about the Energems (especially the Dark Energem), which he became obsessed with taking their powers for universal domination. He assaulted the planet, Sentai 6 in his quest to obtain the Dark Energem. Knowing full well that he couldn't find it on a single planet like this, he then obliterated the entire planet with his own powers. He was then pursuiting Heckyl to obtain the Dark Energem inside of it's container and blasting him to slow him down. After Heckyl had made a mistake with grabbing the tainted Energem which created his evil half, he swiped the Energem from Snide as it belonged to him then. Keeper's apprentice, Zenowing fought him in a battle to the death when he had recieved the Silver Energem from Earth. Despite Zenowing's efforts with stopping him in his conquest even with the Silver Ranger power, he was defeated and captured by the dark lord himself. Arcanon knew that someone so selfless like Zenowing would never serve him, that he decided to corrupt him with the Dark Energem into being his minion, thus created Zenowing's evil half: Doomwing. Knowing that he can't conquer the universe alone even with the Dark Energem's tainted power, he enlisted in the help from Sledge and his crew to collect an entire army of the galaxy's notorious criminals to make up his army, before rewarding them his Space Bullions to pay for the bounties. He also had to make certain that he has to reinforce Sledge in his place of authority with the Dark Energem, thus made the reason why Sledge was afraid of him. 65 Millions Years Later After waiting for a long time for Sledge to return from his mission, he sent in his agent, Singe to arrive on Earth to find out if Sledge had succeed with getting the Energems, only to find out that Heckyl/Snide had taken over Sledge's Crew and ended up joining them undercover. After Spell Digger's defeat, Arcanon was contacting Singe through a flat tablet about his mission so far along with Heckyl's quest to get the Energems before being caught by Fury. Arcanon found out about the Dino Charge Rangers being on Earth, he assigned Doomwing to assume the form of the Silver Ranger to send the message pod to Earth to gain their trust. At the same time, he contacted Singe to locate the Titano Zord deep within the lake and intentially shot the message to fool the villains and the rangers alike. After the failure with destroying the Titano Zord and being exposed of Singe's real motives, he retreated back into space to report to his warlord about the mission. Also at the same time however, Doomwing was posing as an ally to the rangers and Keeper through his messages after he gained their trusts. During the mission, Doomwing tricked the rangers into giving out the information about the Dino Chargers and the Zords to him in order to "destroy the Dark Energem", which in reality was a plan for Arcanon to maintain control of their own Zords, giving him more advantage for his conquest. As Heckyl, Fury, Wrench, and Fortress arrived in Amber Beach, Lord Arcanon and his cohorts crashlanded there to confront the outlaw commanding the crew. He tells Heckyl that he and Snide both belonged to him as they are amongst the other prisoners. Arcanon bests Heckyl in an fight on foot before Heckyl transformed into Snide. As Snide controlled his personal monster Megazord and demonstrated it's power, Arcanon was initially impressed but he was already prepared with the rangers' stolen technology as he ordered Doomwing to summon the Zords. To Fury and Wrench's awe, Doomwing summoned the T-Rex Zord to fight Fortress. Arcanon summoned the Plesio and Packy Zords into the battlefield and then activated the Plesio Charge Megazord: Packy-Rex Formation to commence the battle. Arcanon, Singe, and Doomwing took control of it, much to Snide and the rangers' revelations as they've proceeded to fight Fortress. They were evenly matched until Snide/Fortress got the upperhand and took down the first Megazord. Arcanon grew furious as he ordered Doomwing to summon more Zords. After the Stego, Tricera, Raptor, Ptera, Ankylo, and Para Zords were defeated, Arcanon then resorted to summoning two Megazords to double team on Snide. Arcanon and Doomwing piloted the Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Stego Formation while Singe piloted the Ptera Charge Megazord: Para-Raptor Formation. Even with the combined strength of the two Megazords, they were still no match for the powerful Fortress as they've had got taken down again. Arcanon was not very happy that Snide defeated all of the Zords. Although Doomwing pointed out that they've hadn't tried the Titano Zord, Arcanon was too furious that he disregards the chargers at this point to be useless and that they've only came for the Energems. It was then decided that he had a "new plan" in mind as they've left the scene. Little did Arcanon knew however, that the Titano Charger was left behind for the rangers to take, which was his big mistake. After the Dino Charge Rangers defeated Fortress with the new Dino Charge Ultrazord combination, Arcanon's "new plan" all along was to wait for the rangers to defeat Heckyl just so he can take him in while he is down on the ground. As Arcanon swiftly defeats Heckyl into submission, he orders Singe and Doomwing to lock him up again. After Arcanon and Singe sent Heckyl back to solitary confinement, Singe then told Fury, Wrench, Poisandra and Curio that they serve Arcanon now. Singe insisted that they should kill Heckyl but Arcanon disagrees because he thinks as long as he has the Dark Energem, he will behave and that none of the rangers will survive in their next plan. The next day, Arcanon sent Doomwing to trick the rangers again as the Silver Ranger which failed because of the aforementioned Titano Charge being missing from the other nine that Doomwing created. After Doomwing returned from his mission with placing the listener to Tyler's Dino Com, he, Doomwing, and Wrench attempted to eavesdrop on the rangers through a special radio. Unfortunately for them, the rangers found out about this and tricked them into thinking that Tyler went on his own to fight Doomwing. After Doomwing and Zenowing had been separated by Kendall's Split Emitters, Arcanon grew Doomwing with the Magna Beam in an attempt to crush the rangers. Even when Doomwing still had the Silver Energem, Arcanon tells him that the Energem only bonded to Zenowing because he was good while he is evil, there for he will never morph into a ranger. Doomwing tried to do it but failed, thus Arcanon had lost his faith in his creation to the point of calling him worthless, much to Doomwing's humiliation. Arcanon had the Spikeballs take Doomwing to be executed, Doomwing pleaded to his lord to give him one chance to redeem himself with a plan to re-merge with Zenowing to take back "his" power. Arcanon warned him to never underestimate the rangers or he will be destroyed. Arcanon and Fury accompany Doomwing in his duel with Zenowing and the rangers. Doomwing was more of a match for the seven of them and Arcanon ordered Doomwing to "break Zenowing's spirit". Doomwing was just about to finish off the rangers until Keeper came to their aid and rescued them. Arcanon had learnt about Keeper but he refused to let his tricks stop him from maintaining his ultimate goal. Arcanon threatened Doomwing that if he can't capture his other half, he would destroy him before taking back the Energem from his ashes. Doomwing's plan with reviving some of the previously destroyed outlaws to stall the rangers worked, as they've had captured Zenowing. Before Arcanon could use the Dark Energem to re-combine the halves again, Riley interfered their plans with his new "Green Prism Slash" to rescue Zenowing, thus temporarily lost the Dark Energem. After Arcanon ordered Fury and Singe to find the Energem ASAP, he proceeded to kill Doomwing himself, only to be stopped by the rangers' attention. Arcanon with no further choice, decided to abandon Doomwing because he was truly of no use to him now, much to Doomwing's betrayal. After Doomwing was destroyed by Zenowing, Singe brought back the Dark Energem for Arcanon to be back in his hands. However Heckyl had broken out of his cell with the help of Poisandra through a deal and attempted to destroy Arcanon. Heckyl recollected his past after seeing the Dark Energem and he was infuriated with Arcanon being the one who'm killed his people and destroyed his planet. Arcanon proceeded to taunt Heckyl that Sentai 6 was merely an obstacle in his quest to get the Energems and that Heckyl cannot stop him before ordering Singe and Fury to shackle him back in his cell. Heckyl swore that he would make him pay for what he did, much to Arcanon's sick amusement. Arcanon and Singe then approached to the shackled Snide as he demanded to make a deal with him. Snide first attacked Singe with his tentacle, Arcanon was impressed by his strength and wanted use him. Snide wanted to make a deal with Arcanon that if he could help destroy the rangers, he would split him and Heckyl apart with the rangers' Split-Emitters just like it happened with Zenowing and Doomwing. Arcanon agreed and ordered Wrench to go find the Split-Emitters that were last seen in the forest. After Snide's plan with Professor Strickler, Nightmare, and Game Face had failed, Arcanon was not happy about this and warned Snide that splitting him from Heckyl had better be worth it or he would destroy him. As Wrench activated the Split Emitters on Snide, Arcanon was full of joy when he had witnessed the devices actually working on Snide and Heckyl before separating from each other for good. With Heckyl behind solitary confinement along, Snide himself was in Arcanon's possession as his general. Arcanon Pays The Price Arcanon's next plan in the next day was to send his two musicians, Conductro and Screech to spread their hypnotic music to turn the people and the rangers into zombies in order to obtain the Energems. After the Musicians' intial defeat, they've returned to Arcanon to tell him that even though their first move didn't work but they've found out that the rangers can't attack the zombies. Snide wanted to participate in the plan but Arcanon calls him out for the fact that even though he wanted to fight the rangers, he couldn't keep Heckyl from escaping. He then calls Snide useless for letting that happen and then ordered him to get out of his sight, much to Snide's contempt. Arcanon then ordered the Musicians to continue spreading their music all over the whole city and have the zombies overwhelm the rangers, much to his glee. After the rangers destroyed the Musicians' gramophone to stop their zombie plans, Arcanon confronted the rangers, revealing that it was all planned out for the rangers to come to him just so he can destroy them himself. He goes on to use the Dark Energem's tainted powers on himself like he had done millions of years ago in an attempt to get the rangers' Energems once and for all. He then shows the rangers the Dark Energem's true purpose: gaining incredible power beyond belief and undergo a transformation which only mutated him into a horned, sharp-toothed, green faced version of himself. He demonstrated this by barraging Fires of Chaos from the sky on top of the rangers, weakening them and obliterated the entire warehouse. It was seemingly hopeless for them until the Gold Ranger came to their aid and together they've seemingly defeated Arcanon and the Musicians with their combined attacks, but Arcanon proved to be very durable in this form, much to the rangers' shock. Arcanon calls in the Magna Beam to make himself grow to carry on the fight. The rangers summon their Zords to form the Dino Charge Ultrazord and Arcanon deemed himself "unstoppable". It proved this by each of the Ultrazord's powerful attacks not doing any damage to him at all. Arcanon sadistically ensnared the rangers in his energy line and blasted them with a full throttle of his mouth laser. Arcanon was very sure that his victory was now certain, until the rangers recooperated and then fired one of the Ultrazord's MOST powerful attacks to defeat him. With the Ultra Plasma Final Blast, Arcanon was down but not out. He landed somewhere in the forest where he was on his knees, weakened from the battle, and looked for the Dark Energem. As he was about to reclaim it, someone stepped on the container, revealing to be none other than his long lost bounty hunter, Sledge! Arcanon was very relieved that "his old friend" was alive and thought that he was destroyed. Sledge says that they're not friends, for he had caught outlaws for him in over a millenia and now wants him to pay the bounties. Arcanon was willing to pay his employee the Space Bullions that his hunter supposedly worked so hard for but instead Sledge install the Dark Energem into his gun for himself, much to Arcanon's anger. Arcanon attempted to threaten Sledge with Singe, Conductro, and Screech by his side to defeat him, thinking that he was alone. But in turn, Sledge was the one who had the advantage over his ex-employer with his whole crew together including Snide! Arcanon was very infuriated with Snide's betrayal and Snide claimed that he has always been a double crosser or in his words "two faced", much to Arcanon's astonishment. Together with Sledge's empowered arm gun and Snide's sword slashes, they've obliterated Arcanon, Singe, Conductro, and Screech, thus ended the warlord's reign of terror for good. Personality Power Arcanon on his own rivals that of Sledge and Snide in terms of power. He is shown to be more powerful than that of Heckyl, Singe, Doomwing, Wrench, Fury, Poisandra and Curio. Despite his elderly appearance, his energy powers are vastly strong such as blasting and force grabbing his victims. He was so powerful that he had managed to destroy an entire planet all by himself without any effort. In his past battle with Zenowing, the Dino Charge Silver Ranger, he was capable with sword combat and could easily over power a single Power Ranger in battle. When he is infused with the Dark Energem's power and undergoes his second form, his powers were beyond increased such as instantly destroying an entire building with brimstones and lightning that he had shot out of the palm of his hand. In a bonus of his increased form, he was shown to be extremely resiliant to the rangers' finishing moves and when he was giant sized, his durability was even more resistant to the Ultrazord or any of the Megazord's attacks, leaving no scratches on him. However the only thing that could ever harm him would be a combined finisher of all ten of the Energems to counter his one Energem power. Arsenal * Energy Beams * Force Grab * The Dark Energem's Powers Notes Portrayal * ''to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added See also References Category:Aliens Category:Main PR Villains Category:Lord Arcanon's Crew Category:Dino Super Charge